Tested Love
by Leighannamarie
Summary: Now that Henri's been locked up they thought they could have a regular relationship. Now that he's out of prison, the only thing he wants is Calleigh no matter what cost. I suck at Summaries...and titles. Sequel to Forgotten Memories. E/C
1. Birthday

**Chapter 1**

**Here is chapter 1 to my sequel to Forgotten Memories. I thought since it's Monday it might be a nice day to update. **

**I actually planned to put this up on Friday ;)**

**Oh yeah, and Henri's gonna be back. **

**I also do realize that in one part of this they aren't in character. Shows a more 'cheerful' Calleigh&Eric .**

**Please R/R**

Five months ago she never would have thought that she and Eric would be in any kind of relationship. She thought she could take care of everything herself, she didn't know she would need Eric's help. She was glad he did. She realized that she loved him with all her heart.

It was February 28, 2007. Her thirty-third birthday. God she felt old.

Calleigh smiled when she felt strong arms embrace her as she looked over her evidence. Ryan and Natalia were supposed to interrogate the suspect; they had enough on him to put him in jail. That gave Eric the perfect opportunity to take her out to lunch.

She felt his breath tickle her ear, "Are you ready to go?" she smiled and turned her head slightly.

"Yeah, let me just hang up my lab coat," she turned on her heel and made her way over to the rack. Eric watched her and smiled. He didn't know how he could have gotten so lucky, "Let's go," she held onto his arm and escorted him through the lab doors. She quickly let go of him as they passed the 'gossip central' of the lab techs. Things could spread fast around here. Especially if Ryan or Valera saw it.

Immediately as they arrived in the parking garage, they walked hand and hand to Eric's car. Since Henri, both Calleigh and Eric had to purchase new cars. She left hers in Louisiana. Since most of the windows were missing, it was stolen and never found. Probably in a chop shop. Eric's was too damaged after the accident when Henri took Calleigh. He didn't care, as long as Calleigh was alive and away from _him._

The restaurant was simple. Calleigh didn't want anything fancy or anything. She didn't want to have to dress up in a skirt or a dress because she knew they'd have to go back to work. Essentially it was just a little diner. They sat in a booth opposite from each other near the window. They both enjoyed being able to look out. Especially in case for some reason there was traffic so they could determine the best route so they could avoid it.

She felt his hand entwine with hers. She looked up at him and smiled, "Have you thought about what you want to get yet?" she sighed. She loved being with him.

"I've been thinking about getting a salad," Eric smiled at her. She already knew what he wanted. A burger.

"Do you want me to tell them it's your birthday?" he smirked. He knew what her reaction would be.

She looked up and almost glared at him, "Don't you dare," his smirk became even more pronounced. "I mean it Eric, don't tell them," the last time he did that was when Speed was alive. It embarrassed her to death. Everyone in the whole diner-this current one- was starring at her and singing along. She knew she turned cherry red.

"All right, all right," he threw his hands up at her.

"I mean it Eric," he smiled at her. He loved her tone. He loved the way her accent thickened like syrup. He loved her.

He sipped his beer, "I know," she smiled at him. She thought of it as a slight victory.

…

Dispatch notified Horatio that there was an escape in order at Miami Dade Detention. When he got there, they were already gone. He turned around and looked at Frank. He saw nothing but worry and concern all over Frank's face. Horatio knew what he was thinking was not true. He was hoping that Henri Remilly was still in prison. For Calleigh's sake.

"Horatio, Henri Remilly escaped along with two other men," Horatio shifted his position a bit, "he had friends, Hank Kerner and Clavo Cruz are gone," Horatio took in a breath. Hank wants Calleigh dead, Henri wants Calleigh, and Clavo wants him dead. He knew he had to notify his team.

"Let's find them Frank," Horatio pulled out his cell and made his way back to the hummer.

…

Calleigh laughed as some of the excess ketchup that Eric put all over his burger dripped onto his floral shirt. He looked down with shock on his face, "Not funny," he told her causing her to laugh harder. He moved forward and grabbed a napkin and dabbed at it, making it worse, "You don't happen to have a baby wipe on you…do you?"

She shook her head, "Why would I have a baby wipe?"

"To wash your hands after a meal or in case something like this happens to one of _you_r _expensive designer_ _brand clothes_," she stopped laughing.

"Why do you think I get the salad?" she told him in a serious voice. Smiling afterwards, she lifted up a piece of it and put it in her mouth. He liked Calleigh when she was like this. Reminded him of how she before Speed died. He liked seeing her smile and laugh. It made him feel warm inside.

He was about to say something when Calleigh's phone started chirping. They both looked down at the phone of the table. _Horatio_. His timing was officially worse than Ryan's.

"Duquesne," she said. Within a few seconds she was no longer smiling, "What?" Eric leaned closer to desperately know what they were talking about. "When did this happen?" Eric became even more intrigued, "Do we have any leads?" about two seconds after that was said, she snapped her phone shut.

"Calleigh, what was that about," he felt deep concern for her.

She looked down at her hands, "It's Henri."

Eric sighed, "What has he done now?" he was a little irritable about Henri coming in while their lives were perfect at the moment.

Eric's phone then went off, "You should answer that," he shook his head no. He wanted her to tell him what was going on. "Eric, Horatio will tell you."

He reached across the table and held onto her left hand, "I would rather hear it from you."

"Henri's gone," he felt the air vacate from his lungs. That only meant one thing. Henri wanted Calleigh…he wouldn't stop until he had her.

"Delko," he answered his phone. He didn't listen to what Horatio had to say on the other end. His attention was fully on Calleigh. His promise to her mother was still in affect about keeping her safe. He would not let Henri get close to her. _Ever._

**Like I said, this chapter came out a little earlier than expected. Just because it's Monday and the first Miami ep. Of 2009 on tonight. Or you could call it 'my random act of kindness for today'. **

**Please Review, I will repeat this again. Reviews are like chocolate. You can't have enough ;)**

**Leigha**

**Oh! And I am going to Louisiana in February. My dad wanted my husband to see Mardi Gras there. Mostly because my husband only lived in the U.S. for a year in Texas. He's been living in Scotland since until we got married. Now we're in Canada. =)**


	2. Jersey

**Chapter 2**

**Thank everyone for reviewing! They give me a warm feeling inside.**

**Ummm, I have good news and bad news. I have a DVR and live in Canada. That's the good news. I also know how everyone wants to see the CTV promo. The bad news is, my DVR crapped out that night so it didn't record. I also fell asleep half way through the episode. From what I saw, I thought it was excellent.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the delay. I meant to update a couple of days ago, I've been busy.**

**Oh, and I'm also taking a bit of a rapid leap to something I wanted to work in. They kinda go out of state in this one. The town is also quite random. **

**Please R/R**

Eric stepped off the elevator with Calleigh in tow. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He wanted those men back behind bars. At this very moment, nor he or Calleigh were safe. In Florida. In general they weren't safe anywhere they happened to have family. Not to mention he was also worried that either Hank or Henri would use his family against them. He cringed at the very thought.

He stopped in front of Horatio. Horatio seemed calm. A bit too calm for his liking due to all the stress that was recently put upon him. Eric watched as Horatio put his hands on his hips and stood up even straighter, "I don't think Calleigh is safe here," Eric looked over at her.

"Horatio, I'm fine, I'll be-"

Horatio shifted his footing a bit, "Ma'am, I think it'd be best if you leave," Calleigh was shocked that Horatio was asking her to leave. Like the last time Hank escaped from jail, she's _never_ taken a sick day. She was on mandatory medical leave. That's different. That was an order. She wanted to protest; she knew she wouldn't be able to win. Eric would be on his side all the way. Apparently the little 'rule' her mother and Eric set up in Louisiana was still in place at the moment.

Horatio put his head down and ran his finger along his glasses, "I have a friend in New Jersey. He's more than grateful to take you in," Calleigh looked up. She didn't want to go to New Jersey, "he owes me a favour," Calleigh once again was about to protest, "Ma'am, please, it's for your own good."

Calleigh turned on her heel and walked away from both Horatio and Eric. She could have sworn she heard a 'go with her Eric and keep her safe' behind her. She clenched her fists into tight balls and walked away. She had once again dragged Eric into the Henri Remilly mess. Again.

…

"_All flights boarding for Newark Liberty Airport,_" Calleigh was getting tired of listening to all the intercoms. They were to be picked up at the airport by someone they didn't know. Lovely. She turned and looked at Eric when he placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he looked into her deep green emerald eyes, "We're gonna be in a small little town…H said it's great. The town's been around since the late 1800's and all the houses are almost one hundred years old," he was trying to make her birthday better. She truly wished it was going better too. She hated feeling like she was on the run. Brings back déjà vu.

She nodded and brushed past him towards the gate. She handed the woman her ticket. She noticed the woman's smile grow larger when she saw Eric. _Her Eric_. He didn't seem to notice. She flirtatiously told him 'enjoy your flight' before he muttered a 'thanks.' Calleigh smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

The plane was medium size. Once again she found herself in a sticky situation. She still abhorred flying. She didn't think she'd get over that. It's like the ants. She's still not over them either. She just says she is.

Eric sat down beside her and held her hand, "here we go," she gave him a weak smile. Hoping he would think that her birthday was going _slightly _better.

…

They were both glad that neither had checked in any luggage. Calleigh was able to wheel her little suitcase down towards the escalator while Eric was able to carry his little navy duffle bag. It also didn't take long for them to find a man with a sign that read '_Eric Delko & Calleigh Duquesne_' on it. They exchanged hellos with the man. His name was John Jefferson. He lived twenty minutes away in Glen Ridge.

Calleigh stared out the window. She saw people weaving through the traffic almost every second. It didn't amaze her. Eric did the same thing back home in Miami. She also took notice to the graffiti. Well, Miami wasn't great about it either. Calleigh took notice that everything looked…greener than it did in Miami. Must have been the no humidity and chipper weather. Calleigh wished she had a thicker jacket.

When they turned on a street, Calleigh looked up and saw the old houses. They looked as if they were from the World War I era. Some even before. Their beauty amazed her. Eric smiled at the fact that she was enamoured by old houses.

"Here we are," John cut the engine off and opened the door. He headed to the back of his black Volvo and popped the trunk. He wasted no time in pulling out the duffle and suitcase. "Eric, go open the door will ya?" he tossed the house keys in Eric's direction. He obviously caught them.

Calleigh looked at John for a second, "How do you know Horatio?"

John looked up at her, "We worked together in New York for a bit, I retired about two years ago," he looked around, "Haven't lived here long, people are nice here. They like meeting new people."

Calleigh shivered, "How safe is it here?"

"Very safe ma'am," Calleigh shivered again. She saw her frosty breath form in front of her. "You better get inside," he looked up to see Eric struggling with the back door, "You turn it to the left!" he started jogging towards Eric. He didn't know what he was doing.

…

She sat down on the bed and looked out the window. The house was three stories high. You could say it was very cold upstairs. Right before she went up, she heard John holler if she wanted the heat on. She didn't want to trouble him. Eric answered for her. He knew she would be cold. Neither of the Miami CSI's were used to cold weather and the occasional ice.

"I underestimated the temperatures," Calleigh leaned back against the headboard. The bed wasn't exactly the largest. Eric offered the couch, Calleigh told him it wasn't needed. On the second floor, John's room was set up. John kept his clothes in another one of the rooms on the same floor; he didn't bother putting a bed in it. The other was used as a study or office of some sort. You could also call it a mini library. Also for some unknown reason there wasn't a bed in the other spare bedroom on the third floor.

"Yeah, me too," Eric placed her feet in his lap, "You know, there's a old bathtub in the bathroom. Looked like it would be relaxing," she smiled, "I also ran over to CVS pharmacy when you laid down because of your headache. Turns out they had candles and some fancy soap," she giggled a bit, "I thought it would be relaxing."

She shrugged her shoulder, "What are you waiting for? That bath's not gonna make itself," he smile at her and moved off the bed through the door. He shut it behind him. Smiling, Calleigh moved off the bed and went through her bag. She grabbed a bathrobe she managed to squish in and laid it out on the bed. She stripped and put it one over herself. She smiled at the thought of what Eric was doing for her and laid back down on the bed. Admiring the old light fixture.

He knocked on the door, "All right, Cal, it's ready," she moved off the bed and went to open the door. She moved to open the door; she wrapped her hand around the handle and gave it a slight tug. Nothing. She tried again. Nada.

"Calleigh?"

"Eric, the door's stuck," she didn't want John who had recently gone to bed to wake up to them moving around upstairs.

She heard the floorboards creak under Eric's weight as he shifted and pulled the door open. It made a popping and cracking sound as some of the paint on the doorframe came off.

"Fixed it," he smirked.

Playfully she moved over to him and slapped his shoulder before she brought his mouth down in a kiss. "Are you gonna join me?" he raised his eyebrows. Yep. He sure was.

Maybe this birthday wasn't so bad after all.

**Yeah, I'm sure people are like "what the heck" I was too when this thought appeared in my head a couple of days ago. Don't worry, they won't be here long. **

**I have been to Glen Ridge. I loved that little area! I've also been in that airport numerous times. The intercom is very annoying (like in all airports) for some reason, Newark's gives me hell.**

**I have two reasons for not updating sooner. 1, I was busy, 2, I had two different plots going through my head at once.**

**Please Review =)**

**Leigha**


	3. Vandalize

**Chapter 3**

**Thank again for all the great reviews :-)**

**Ummm, I've thought about adding the random facts again. New Ones that I had to sit down and think about.**

**I hate automatic doors (for some reason they won't open for me)**

**Some people consider me crippled on my left side since I've broken that arm twice and displaced that shoulder countless times. I also critically hurt my leg in a car accident in March. (same one that I broke my arm in)**

**Some of you may have noticed that I put out a new story. 'Consequences'.**

**It's also on CSI Files. **

**Please R/R**

Calleigh could have sworn she just had the best night sleep, or the best birthday, minus the whole 'Henri chasing her out of another state'. She currently was using Eric's chest as a pillow. A comfortable pillow if she must add. She snuggled deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent. It drove her wild. Calleigh smiled when she heard him chuckle and run his hand across her bare back. She would never give anything up for this. She loved this man too much.

"Did you sleep well," she watched as he brushed some sleep out of his eyes.

A shiver went through her body; John must have turned the heat off. He chuckled at her and pulled her even close. In reality she didn't know she could be even closer to him at that moment, "I wonder how people can live up here."

He nodded slightly. Both have never been here. Sure it was quite green for winter but it was cold as hell. John didn't seem to care. He was just as content living in the cold. They were enjoying the quiet. It made them feel peaceful. Slightly safer than they have since they found out Henri was out. Eric's full intent was to keep Calleigh safe.

Of course, Calleigh's phone had to ring. Eric groaned and put his head back against the pillow. He looked over at her as she moved over to the nightstand and picked up her cell. Eric did the same; he wrapped himself in the bathrobe and found himself heading towards the bathroom for the shower.

"Duquesne," she answered.

She was hoping for Horatio to tell her that it would be safe to come home. But the news was the exact opposite. It was news that it was a good idea if they stayed in New Jersey a while longer.

"_Calleigh, your car and apartment have been vandalized," _she raised an eyebrow. How could it be vandalized?

"How?"

There was a slight pause, "_It seems that Mr. Remilly placed a bomb in your apartment," _she could tell where this was going, the bomb killed probably most of the people, "_Your car was set on fire. So was Eric's. His condo was set on fire, we were able to put it out," _She knew wasn't all Henri's doing. Hank definitely helped him.

…

Throughout the rest of the day Calleigh tried to make herself look her regular cheerful self. She thought it was virtually impossible. She just hoped Eric wouldn't take notice. Too late. He took notice almost immediately. He's a CSI. It's his job to notice these things in people, if he couldn't do it, then why be a CSI.

She found herself sitting in the sun porch looking at the family pictures that John had placed in a precise order. She wouldn't be surprised if he had some sort of OCD. Ryan had OCD. If she didn't keep the coffee mugs sorted out by size, shape, or colour, he would go insane. At times everyone found it entertaining to watch. He was very serious about it though.

"What's been bugging you," she jumped slightly at the sound of Eric's voice. She was surprised that she didn't hear Eric behind her. The floorboards beneath him make a lot of noise even with her walking across them.

She straightened her posture and tucked a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear, "I'm fine," she gave him the best 'I'm fine' smile she could muster up for him. She knew he would see through it. She couldn't help but try.

He took a step closer to her, "Calleigh, I know what happened to your car, your apartment," he took another step and took a deep breath, "my car and my condo," he put his hand on her shoulder, "we're gonna get him."

For some reason she found it hard to believe him. She wanted more than anything for Henri to be caught. She wanted to be able to go to sleep at night without the constant fear of him getting her or him hurting Eric. She swore if he even came near her family or Eric, she would kill him. No questions asked.

"I'm worried," she found it hard to say to him. She didn't like people thinking she was vulnerable. She wanted people to think she was the strong Duquesne that she was.

He nodded his head, she didn't express worry as much as he would have liked. He hated to say it, but her admitting this quickly that she's worried means she's really worried. Mostly she's not worried about herself. He didn't want her to worry.

He pulled her into an embrace and placed his hand behind her head, holding her closer, "We're safe."

He felt her move out of his grasp. He tried to catch her, but his fingers barely brushed against hers, "Eric," the strength in her voice was what scared him. The look in her eyes was filled with anger and worry, "You died in almost all of my dreams five months ago," he felt an extreme amount of energy from her words, "I could only prevent it once," she took a deep breath in hopes to choke back a powerful sob. She felt a shudder go throughout her body. She felt…helpless.

"You were shot in the leg then the head, Eric. You were with Horatio," he's thought about some of her dreams. He never thought that Horatio would ever be in a dream.

"I'm not going anywhere," he placed his hand on her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, "Promise?" the tension in the room was so thick at this very moment. He didn't like having this amount of tension between her. It was something that couldn't be helped. She had every right to be nervous. He wanted to tell her that it would be all over soon.

"I promise."

**All right, everyone knows that reviews are like chocolate and I hope you enjoyed the slightly more random facts about me. **

**That car accident put me in a coma for a couple of days. I still do not remember what happened a few minutes before the accident. The man that hit me actually brought me flowers :P. Well, it wasn't his fault. A drunk driver made him swerve into me apparently. Like I said, I don't remember. Also since that accident, I have been condemned to wearing glasses on occasion **

**Well…please review **

**Leigha**


	4. Threat

**Chapter 4**

**Thank everyone for all the positive reviews…don't feel downsized or anything about wearing glasses, I just have a tendency to break them. **

**Wow, I haven't updated this in like…5 years (it seems like it)**

**I'm also thinking about bringing our favourite little CSI's home soon. *****devilish smile*******

**Please R/R**

Calleigh held onto Eric's hand as they moved through the old town. They weren't in Glen Ridge anymore; they were in Bloomfield, a town larger and just a few minutes away. Eric enjoyed seeing Calleigh happy and smile. He had promised to take her out to get some good old fashioned ice cream, sadly he had to ask John where he could find some.

Holsten's Old Fashioned Ice Cream Parlour.

The ice cream parlour was indeed very old-fashioned looking. There were countertops with tall stools. Everything looked like it was from the fifties...or older This town looked even older than all the old houses in Glen Ridge. Eric wondered what it would be like to live there everyday.

Well, the area was established in the 1800's.

Once they had ordered their ice cream, Calleigh looked around at all the booths. Many of them were filled with younger couples and families. Calleigh smiled as a young boy and his older sister, mother and father walked past.

"Do you ever think we'll get there?" Calleigh asked suddenly.

Eric looked at her for a second. He studied her face, "What?"

Calleigh picked up her ice cream that was resting on the counter, "Kids," he looked behind them suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "Do you think we'll have them?"

He smiled and paid the cashier who smiled awkwardly at the couple, "Yeah," she smiled at him and stuck her spoon in and walked back towards the booth. Her life would be perfect…if there weren't two men trying to kill her.

He grasped her hand and she looked back up at him and smiled. He had plans for the rest of tonight.

…

Horatio studied the crime scene photos. Someone had spray painted on the side of Calleigh's car, it read '_Blond Bitch Cop' _Ryan didn't know the significance at first until Horatio had to tell him. When Hank Kerner was first out of prison, he called Calleigh that. He wanted Calleigh dead. She was the only one that could put him away.

"Horatio, do we have any new leads?" Horatio turned at the sound of Frank. The thought of Henri Remilly and Hank Kerner being on the loose brought on great concern for Frank.

Horatio pulled his rubber gloves off and threw them down on the table, "No, Frank, we got nothing," he deeply wanted these two off the streets as soon as he could, he wanted his two top CSI's back in Miami.

…

Calleigh found herself walking next to Eric through the park back in Glen Ridge. Snow was falling in all different shapes and sizes. It made everything more romantic. Eric watched the tiny flakes capture in her blond locks as they came down. Under a single our door streetlight, her emerald eyes twinkled.

"Calleigh?" she looked up at him and her lips parted, "Will you marry me?" she didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. She reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Of course," she smiled, she had never felt so happy in her life, and she wasn't going to let anyone mess this up. Not ever.

He bent down and caught her mouth in his. She felt her tongue slide against his, "Eric," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you so much," he looked down at her kiss swollen lips, "I will never let anything hurt you."

She grasped his hand, "Let's go home," he smiled at her. He didn't refuse one bit.

When they entered the room, he once again found her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He gave out a moan and wrapped one of his hands around her waist and the other in her hair. They slowly moved over to the bed and fell a top of it.

She felt like nothing would mess this up. Ever.

…

She woke to Eric's muscular chest underneath her head. She smiled and burrowed her head deeper into him. Savouring every scent and movement of him. That night was wonderful. She had nothing but good dreams of what had happened almost over and over. She could get used to that, she was tired of waking up numerous times a night after dreaming that Henri killed Eric.

The peaceful bliss was gone when her phone rang.

Eric jumped slightly at the sound, "Eric, could you hand me my phone?" he slipped it into her hands, their fingers touched briefly, the light coming from the window catching the glint of the ring on her finger.

"Duquesne," her voice had a slight cheerful ring to it.

"Mrs. Remilly," the voice turned her blood into ice.

Calleigh quickly got off the bed and wrapped a throw blanket around her body and walked out of the room and into the bathroom, "Henri, what do you want?"

"Only you," she wanted him gone. Out of her life.

"Calleigh!" she heard a voice in distress then a cry of terror, "Calleigh don't!" then she heard a gunshot. She jumped when she heard a cry and yelling.

"Come back to me, or she's dead," Calleigh felt the phone slip from her hands, taking in that her mother was in Henri's rule…and might not be able to get out.

Just when she thought everything was perfect, it all came back down.

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait…and the quality of the chapter. I know where I want to go after this, it's just the matter of getting over this difficult bit. **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update this…probably later this week. I'll try to get it up sooner.**

**Please Review**

**Leigha**

**Oh, and If you didn't know, I'm having a baby girl. **


	5. Run

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the reviews =)**

**Okay, I just remembered I haven't updated this since…January, I blame writers block!**

**Oh, in case if you don't remember, Henri Remilly was the antagonist to ****Forgotten Memories**** if you want to know slightly more about him, I suggest that you read it in your spare time.**

**Do I have **_**any **_**Sopranos**** fans out there? Well, this is for you. The Holsen's Old Fashioned ice cream parlour in Bloomfield N.J. where last chapter took place, part of the series finale was shot there…the diner scene. **

**Please R/R**

Calleigh halfway charged down the stairs, her fingers sliding across the finish on the rail. She had to get back to Louisiana. She knew Eric, Horatio, and John wouldn't let her leave New Jersey under any circumstance. But she could still try. She wasted no time in pulling on a pair of jeans and a Tulane sweatshirt. She was going to get back to Louisiana…by driving. It was the only discreet way.

She halfway ran to John's car. It was nothing special, a navy Ford Focus. She couldn't believe how unsteady her hands were. It took her a while before the keys found the ignition. Then the car roared to life.

Calleigh backed out of the driveway as fast as she could. Lucky for her, John was out for his morning walk and Eric fell back asleep. She felt guilty for just leaving him like that. Just that night they had become engaged and before they could fully enjoy it, she found herself on the run from law enforcement. Knowing Horatio, most likely close to all the police departments had lookouts for her in other states other than New Jersey.

She kept her eyes fully on the road.

…

Eric's hand felt nothing when his hand was brought down to where Calleigh should have been. He rose and eyebrow and sat up slightly to see nothing. Sighing, he wrapped the sheet around his waist and looked for a pair of boxers before he would continue his search for Calleigh.

After pulling a T-shirt over his muscular chest, he looked around the third floor for Calleigh. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He walked down to the second floor; she wouldn't have any reason to be here.

When he got off the last step he called out to her. He got nothing.

"Calleigh?"

Then he heard the back door close. Hope bubbled in his veins as he made his way into the kitchen, "Calleigh, where have you—," he stopped when he saw John shrugging off his jacket.

"Where's Calleigh?" John raised his eyebrow as he turned and placed his jacket on the hook.

Eric shook his head, "I don't know."

John's eyes widened, "I'll call Horatio," he turned and reached for his phone. John quickly dialed a number he had on the post it in front of him, "Horatio, do you have a GPS track on Calleigh?" there was silence, "her phone is still at this house?" Eric felt nervous, "she took my car, there's a GPS in there…yeah I can get a number," Eric felt hopeful that Calleigh wasn't in any danger.

…

Calleigh's nervousness hadn't gone away by the time she reached Pennsylvania. She continued to speed through the roads with her shaky hands planted on the steering wheel. She was going to get to Henri…she wasn't going to let them hurt her family. She was sure of it.

This time she was determined to put an end to it.

That's when she noticed that she should change cars. The Ford had a GPS system in it. As a CSI, she knew that they'd be able to track her. She knew she had to find a way back into town. Not to mention that people would be looking for her by now. That was not good.

Within minutes she found herself pulling into Harrisburg. She quickly found a rent a car place and exchanged the Ford for a white Toyota Corolla. She eased behind the wheel and found herself on the way to Louisiana once more. Right now her first priority was her family. She was second.

…

Eric had been busy on his phone since Calleigh was gone. He'd been talking to the authorities from New York to Tennessee. Eric was on the verge of going down himself. Horatio had told him to stay put. He didn't know if Henri or Hank could come after him in hopes to lure Calleigh to them. Horatio knew how much she and Eric meant to each other, which gave the two felons a perfect chance to take Eric.

Eric wouldn't let them hurt her. Never will they ever touch her again. Eric would rather die than let one of them lay a hand on her.

That was it. He was going to Louisiana despite Horatio's wishes. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing while everyone else looked for her. His decision was final. He was going after and saving the woman he loved. Then her family would be saved. She meant too much to him.

…

Hours passed since Calleigh had rented the car. Calleigh's car had been stopped for five minutes as she filled up the tank with gas. She was in Kentucky. She shifted slightly against the pump and fiddled with her cap and sunglasses. She could have easily gone to a station where they could do it for her, but she decided against it. She would go into the station, pay cash, and then pump her own gas. An attendant would get a chance to look at her more closely and much longer.

Then it was done. She pulled it out and put it back. She covered her mouth as she yawned. She needed to find a place to sleep. Preferably a neighbourhood where she can pull her car up and park on the curb and fall asleep in the backseat. A hotel will want to see her ID and credit card. She wouldn't let that happen.

She then drove off hopefully to put a little farther distance between her and Eric.

She _knew_ he was following her.

**I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. I don't like it at all, my mind went blank. I'm hitting a tough spot with all of this. That's why everything is going so fast paced so I can get to a better spot.**

**My other story that I'm actively updating regularly is quite slow paced…people are getting impatient (=**

**Please review if you can, like I said, this is **_**definitely **__**NOT **_**my best work. **

**Leigha**


	6. Gone

**Chapter 6**

**Thank everyone for all the encouraging reviews; I know I haven't written well, so thank you for dealing and working with my little tight spot, it really means a lot. **

**Please R/R, they really mean a lot.**

Calleigh jolted awake when she felt her head hit the horn of the car. She had fallen asleep on the side of the road for twenty minutes. She rubbed the sleep she had built up in her eyes quickly before she pulled down the mirror and looked at herself. She looked horrible. Truly horrible.

She didn't have much time. She knew Henri wouldn't hold out on killing her mother, she knew he'd do it, or worse.

She clenched her hands around the steering wheel, "Get a hold of yourself," she didn't want to lose control, she couldn't. The anger she felt to Henri felt like it was burning through her veins. A burning sensation that she felt slowly subcoming her. She quickly drew in a deep breath as she started up the engine and pulled off the corner of the road and continued heading to Louisiana.

The road was long in front of her. The thought of being in Mississippi was a scary thought. She was getting closer and closer to her destination. Closer in closer to the possibility of losing everything she loved. It was almost like getting close to hell. She felt the fire coming towards her every second, her mind couldn't stay off of it.

In a couple of hours she'd be there, she was currently bracing herself to what was going to come next.

…

Eric was frantic. Horatio hadn't wanted him to leave John's home in the first place. Horatio didn't even know they were together…engaged. But Eric wasn't afraid of being in trouble with Horatio, he was afraid that he could lose Calleigh forever if he wasn't careful. He couldn't live without her. Under no circumstance will he ever live without her.

Eric felt as if he was right on Calleigh's trail. He hadn't stopped the night, he was almost sure Calleigh had…or at least for a few moments to get her morning coffee.

Sighing, he brought his hand up to his forehead and massaged his temples. He had to get to her. He wouldn't let her do this alone. His future was with Calleigh, and he had intended to keep that.

"_Take care of her…" _The words of Kathryn Duquesne filled his head. He gripped the steering wheel harder and pushed down on the accelerator causing the car to lurch forward.

…

Calleigh's heart thudded against her chest when she drove through the quiet little town she grew up in. Everyone seemed oblivious to the evil happening here. Children were running around outside, people were walking around. No one knew that Calleigh was on the way to one of the hardest days of her life.

She turned on the dirt road and sped down it until she pulled into a dirt-paved driveway. She cut off the ignition and stepped out. She pulled her gun out and held it at her side and halfway ran towards the house. She gulped as she reached for the doorknob. She didn't know what to expect on the other side of the door. She turned it and it opened, the hinges squeaking. Her heart stopped at the very sound.

Carefully she stepped into the mudroom. She looked around in the kitchen, no one was there.

Then she heard something fall.

Calleigh's senses were on high alert now. She turned out of the kitchen and made her way down the hall. She then entered the living room. A rusty smell filled her nostrils. She then stopped dead in her tracks. That rusty smell was blood.

She pushed the ajar door next to the living room entering a bedroom. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Vivian. Her eye's were open and expressionless. She had two bullet holes over her chest with blood around her whole body. Calleigh felt her whole body quiver.

Then she heard a click, "Get down on the ground, Mrs. Remilly," the mocking voice of Hank Kerner filled her ears.

She whirled around toward him, "You monster!" she couldn't contain that anger. She picked up her gun and aimed it towards his head.

"I wouldn't do that," Henri's voice was behind her. She turned towards him. He had Sophie in a headlock with a gun to her head. Her cheeks were tear stained and dirty.

"Aunt Calleigh?" her voice trembled.

Henri shook the small child violently, "Quiet!" she let out a cry when he pulled her hair, "Calleigh, tell me you'll marry me," Calleigh watched his eyes the whole time, "I'll kill her, Calleigh," Calleigh's heart stopped, "I'll do it," the gun clicked in his hand.

Calleigh watched Sophie's lips tremble, "_Aunt Calleigh,"_ she whispered so softly. Just that tiny whisper made Henri tighten his grip around her neck.

"I love you," Calleigh said to Henri. He smiled.

"Will you marry me?" he smirked still holding onto the child.

Calleigh nodded, "Yes," Henri loosened his grip on Sophie.

Calleigh took this as the perfect opportunity or turn towards Hank and hit him with the end of her gun. Hank's gun fired a round and it lodged into the wall behind Calleigh. When Hank rose, nothing but furry was in his eyes.

Hank aimed his gun at Calleigh. Her heart beat slowed as well as everything around her did. Everything was in slow motion. She didn't hear it. She didn't feel it.

She didn't feel herself go numb.

She heard a yell. Calleigh heard two yells. She heard a scream from a small child. Calleigh felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her back. A larger body blocked the bullet.

The bullet hit the larger body, ripping through their whole body. Tearing his inside's into nothing. Calleigh gasped as she felt herself fall to the ground with a body on her.

Calleigh landed a few feet away from Vivian. The wind was knocked out of her body as she landed on the ground. Another scream erupted from Sophie.

But Hank was gone.

Calleigh put her hand on the shoulder on top of her. She pushed the person over and looked at them.

Henri.

Henri saved her life. He was dying. She framed his face his her hands. His eyes were open as he spasmed and looked into her eyes with such pain. He reached up and touched her cheek before his arm fell to the ground.

Henri Remilly was dead.

**Chapter 6 came with a surprise? Lemme know. Don't worry, I'm not done. I hope this one was better than the last =)**

**Please Review, **

**Leigha**


	7. Emotion

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for all the reviews =)**

**I know I haven't updated this since…early March, but please bear with me. I've had a lot of writer's block with this. I hope everyone's still with me. **

**Please R/R**

Calleigh sat on the lawn Indian-style with her hands in her lap. Next to her was Sophie, the young girl was absolutely traumatized. Seeing her dead mother and then Henri dying in front of her was way too much for your average child under the age of ten to handle. Calleigh looked back over at the small girl. She was staring at nothing in particular, her eyes blank.

Then a gust of wind came through. Calleigh's hair moved into her face, she didn't even bother to brush it away. Her hair covered her emerald eyes as she just stared in front of her.

Rustling of leaves and gravel soon shook her from her thoughts. Calleigh looked to her side to see a car pull up. There was nothing distinguishing about the car, it was ordinary. The car stopped in front of her. A door opened and shut, she didn't even move, she couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of Henri being dead. He died saving her. Murderers didn't die for the one they were hunting…that she knew of. Henri Remilly lived fir her.

"Calleigh?" she looked up, it was Eric. He stood before her with concern on his face.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms instinctively around her, "Calleigh, are you all right?" she looked down and saw her body covered in blood. Henri's blood. She gulped slightly, "Calleigh?"

She shuddered, "It's not mine," she choked back a sob before she threw herself into Eric's embrace, "It's not mine!" she almost screamed it as the tears streamed down her face. Her dirty cheeks now wet with the salty tears.

He held her close to him, rubbing her back slowly telling her it will be okay. That no one will hurt her again, ever. If someone would even dare to come near her, he'd kill them.

"Aunt Calleigh?" a small voice interrupted them from Calleigh's left. It was little Sophie, "When's my mommy coming home?" her voice was scared, confused. She didn't know that her mother wasn't coming back, that she wouldn't see her alive on this Earth again. Only her memories of Vivian Duquesne could keep her alive.

Calleigh looked over at the young girl, she pulled away from Eric's warm embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around the young girl. The young girl clung to her tightly, "Don't leave me!" she cried, Hank or Henri must have left her alone for a long period of time, obviously frightening the young girl.

She ran her hand through Sophie's hair, "It's gonna be all right," how could she say that to a young girl? All in time Sophie would get better, but it'll take awhile. Losing a mother wasn't something you could just…recover from.

"You're gonna be all right."

Eric watched Calleigh soothe the young child before he pulled out his cell and dialing Horatio's number. He wanted him to know that Calleigh was safe and alive, and no longer…missing. That was the important thing to him, making sure Calleigh, the love of his life was safe.

The wails of the young girl became more insistent after the next few minutes, Calleigh tried to close her eyes and drown out the noise, she couldn't. Still, Sophie held onto her tightly, salty tears fell onto Calleigh's shirt. Staining it.

Calleigh pulled away from Sophie for a second, Sophie nearly screamed from the loss of contact, "Aunt Calleigh!"

"Sophie," she paused, "I love you, I'm not going anywhere," Sophie shook her head, her blond hair falling from the ponytail it was in.

"That's what mommy said."

_And that was what they always said. _

…

Calleigh sat on her motel bed and stared at the wall in front of her. She felt as if she was in a cage. She had the feeling that she couldn't move, that if she tried, she'd still be trapped in this terrifying nightmare.

She heard the shower in the other room stop, she looked over towards the door and heard some rustling behind the door. Then Eric walked out, water dripping from his muscular body. The crystal-like droplets catching on the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"You okay?" he continued to rub the smaller towel behind his head getting rid of all the excess water.

She nodded and bit her lip, "I'll be fine," she knew she wouldn't be, and she was sure he would know that too. She didn't know if she would ever be fine. She only hoped in time that she would. This whole 'Henri Remilly thing' really was screwing up her life. But she also had to think, she and Eric might not be together if it weren't for it.

Should she thank him?

No, she'd only thank him for saving her life. Not for making life miserable for her.

Eric moved closer to her, "I really don't think you are," he sat down on the edge of the bed, she looked up at him and shook her head, "I know you're gonna deny it."

"I really am," she tried to fake a smile for him in a desperate attempt to let him know she was fine.

He sighed, "No, you're not."

She inhaled deeply, then closed her eyes. She leaned back on the bed and clutched the blanket in her hands. She need to think, she need free space…away from it all.

"When are we going home?"

He looked at her for a second before he stood back up, "Tomorrow, first flight out," she nodded, "We need to talk more when we get home, I can't drop this," she nodded again.

"Eric, this really isn't necessary, I'm fine," he stopped her once more, "What?"

He threw the T-shirt he had in his hand down, "Don't tell me that!" he moved closer to her before he knew it, his face was only a few centimeters from hers, "Just," he hesitated, "Don't," he pushed himself away from her, picking up his shirt and moving back towards the bathroom to change.

**That's the best I can do right now, I'm really tired and I would have done this sooner, but writer's block makes it impossible. Do I get points for posting it though?**

**Again this was a late night chapter, I haven't had a good day…or week. I had to go to work today, my substitute was fired. Not to mention I got halfway through this and realized I was typing in French again. And I just realized I made a slight error on an author's note in the last part of 'Consequences'. I wanna slap myself.**

**Please review, **

**Your cranky neighbourhood fanfic writer,**

**Leigha**


	8. Home

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, and I'm glad I didn't lose anyone.**

Calleigh's eyes wandered around the terminal. She was leaning against the wall waiting for Eric to come out of the men's room. Sophie had her little arms wrapped around Calleigh's legs.

She looked down at the small girl. She looked terrified. Sophie hadn't ever been out of Louisiana much less seen as many people walking around in one building before. Then she felt a hand tug on her shirt.

"Aunt Calleigh."

"Yes sweetie?" Calleigh smiled at her pleasantly.

The little girl was so confused. So much for a six year old to go through, "Where's grandma? Daniel? Caroline?" a large lump formed in Calleigh's throat. She hadn't found any of them. They could be anywhere. The important thing was to get Sophie to a safer place. Miami was that place.

Calleigh leaned down to the girl's height, "We'll find them, don't worry," again she tried to smile at the girl. Sophie's green eyes flashed with a hint of hope.

"Is everything okay?" Eric came up behind Calleigh. Concern plaguing his face.

"I'm fine," both Calleigh and Sophie said at the same time. Eric mentally chuckled. The two were **definitely **related.

Calleigh stood up straighter and smiled at Eric, "We should go," he nodded his head and looked down at Sophie, he was about to open his mouth and ask the young girl an important question, but Cal beat him to it, "Would you like to use the bathroom before we go?" Sophie shook her head, her blond braids moving back and forth.

"No thank you," she responded politely. Eric smiled as he noticed her etiquette.

He watched as Sophie grasped Calleigh's hand. He could see Calleigh in her so much, he was then snapped out of his thoughts when a small hand held onto his. He looked down and saw Calleigh's hand encased in his. She smiled and squeezed it.

"Let's go home."

Home was good.

…

Eric was glad that he was now sitting in an aisle seat this time around. Last time he was on a 'Florida-Louisiana' flight, he was stuck between two elders which made it uncomfortable. Calleigh's head was resting on his shoulder, using it as a pillow. Sophie had the pillow and the blanket. She was snuggled up in a little ball by the window.

Turbulence moved the plane from side to side for a couple of seconds before it evened out. Calleigh jerked up a bit, hair slightly messed up. She looked around, Eric chuckled, "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled at her.

She frowned, but it didn't last long, before she knew it she was smiling back, "I wouldn't go back to sleep, we land in about twenty minutes," she sighed and snuggled up against him anyway. Her hand grasped his.

Eric looked down at her hand, the ring glistening in the light that came from an overhead light in the aisle next to them. They were engaged to be married. He leaned his head against the chair and smiled. All they needed was to find her family, get rid of Hank, and they'll be fine.

…

Eric sat down in the chair next to the window. The raindrops fell softly on the window making soft padding sounds. The closing of a door caught his attention next, then the sight of blond hair walking out of the bedroom down the hall.

Horatio had rented them a condo.

She came in and smiled softly, "Sophie's asleep," he nodded. The little girl smiled for a brief couple of seconds at dinner, which was a simple grilled cheese sandwich, her favourite, "It took a while."

"I wish this never happened," Calleigh ran her hand through her hair, "If I hadn't gone to see Henri then David would be still be alive…Viv would still be alive!" she started pacing around the room a bit, "My family wouldn't be missing," she was losing every bit of her control. Fast.

Eric immediately got up and went to her. Wanting to take away her pain was the only thing he could do at this moment, "I just want this to all go away," everyone did. No one would wish this upon a person.

He pulled her into his embrace, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "Eric," he looked down and noticed fresh salty tears in her eyes.

"What Querida," he cupped her chin in his hand and turned it up to him, she tried to move away from him, but he held her face close to him still, "Querida," his tone wavered a bit, worry.

She looked back up at him, "I could be…" she paused.

"Querida-" she stopped him, not wanting him to say anything.

Tension filled the room this very moment. Calleigh didn't know how to tell him this. All these past few days have been hell for her; she didn't know what she should tell him, if she was doing _enough_ to save her family. Everything just go so complicated. Why! An internal conflict formed inside her body the time she laid eyes on Henri Remilly.

But she should just come out and say it. It's like ripping off a band-aid, you do it fast. She looked up with him, determination filling the emerald eyes, "Pregnant," but then she felt things crumble around her and her stomach churn. She missed her cycle for the second time in a row. That shouldn't happen.

Eric's gaze was blank. All his senses but his vision basically turned off. He saw tunnel vision, only Calleigh, "Eric?"

He her closer towards him and brought his lips down and kissed her with everything he could. He loved this woman so much. He would do anything to protect her. No one would harm her…or their future. He'd kill them before they had the chance.

He was going to kill Hank Kerner.

The two stayed in their embrace for a long time. Processing the new information of what was to come.

Everything was changing rapidly.

And Eric took this as a sign of hope.

**Did I surprise anyone?**

**Please sound off in reviews.**

**Leigha**


	9. Broken

**Chapter 9**

**Does anyone want to know how terribly sorry I am for the massive amount of time since my last update? All I have to say now is thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. **

Eric woke as the sun glittered through the curtains. Shielding his eyes momentarily, he looked over to see Calleigh, his beautiful fiancé, asleep with her hair fanned out on the pillow. He took his hand and lightly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, he watched her squirm a bit before settling back down. He smiled at her.

Everything was perfect…quiet.

"Uncle Eric?"

Never mind.

Eric looked over his shoulder and saw little Sophie standing before the bed, clutching a stuffed bunny close to her chest, "I'm hungry," her large eyes were so full of innocence, almost as if she's spent the last few days begging for food. God he wanted Hank Kerner dead so bad.

"All right," he threw the blanket and comforter off him. Sophie outstretched her little hand, he took it carefully and let her lead him towards the kitchen to their newly rented condo. Courtesy of Horatio Caine.

"What would you like to eat?"

She looked up at him and shrugged her little shoulder, "I, um…I don't know," Eric gave her a reassuring smile.

"How 'bout some Fruit Loops?" he saw the eagerness flash into her eyes but they immediately left. Yep, Fruit Loops it was. He fought himself tooth and nail to keep him from chuckling out loud in front of the small girl, "It'll just take a second."

It didn't take long for him to take the box and pour it into a bowl, place milk in it and place it in front of the child. She gave him a huge 'Calleigh-like' smile before she took her spoon and started to eat. He could not wait until he and Calleigh had a child of their own, taking care of Sophie was already a fantastic experience by itself.

He heard someone clear their throat, straining his neck, he turned to see Calleigh, wrapped in a large bathrobe at the doorframe. She gently rubbed her eye and smiled at him, "Good morning," she drawled a bit, yawning slightly. She moved towards him, standing up on her toes and placed a soft peck on his lips.

Of course, Sophie pretended to gag.

Children could be so predictable.

Pulling away from him, Calleigh moved towards the counter, removing two pieces of bread and placing them in the toaster oven. She set it and leaned against the counter, flashing a quick smile to Eric.

But then there was the horrific urge to vomit.

"I'll be right back," her voice sounded slightly a higher pitched as she placed her hand over her mouth and ran out of the kitchen. Eric took one last look at a now confused Sophie and moved quickly after his fiancé.

"Cal?" he cringed slightly at the sound of the horrible retching sounds coming from the toilet, "Cal, are you going to be all right?" he pushed the door open slowly, now seeing her resting her head against the seat. Quickly he moved towards her, pulling her hair back and holding it in place as she turned to vomit once more.

She heaved another time after that, then he found himself rub her back soothingly. He felt her shudder beneath him before she reached for a piece of bathroom tissue, using it to wipe her mouth. Eric took notice, pulling away from her and grabbing her a bottle of mouth wash.

Calleigh gladly took it.

"Aunt Calleigh! The….weird lookin' microwave's stopped!"

…

After breakfast, Calleigh quickly made herself look composed as she waited for Horatio to arrive at the condo. Apparently Alexx was to arrive as well with him, she had been so worried about both Calleigh and Eric as they have been fighting to get away from Henri Remilly and Kerner.

Eric came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Relax," he whispered into her ear.

Calleigh took in a deep breath, "I'll have to try."

Then there was a knock at the door. Calleigh moved away from Eric and towards it. Looking in the peephole, she saw a glint of red hair. Smiling she pulled back, unlocked it and pulled it open. She smiled at Horatio, moving aside so he could enter their 'temporary home'.

Horatio stood front and center behind the door once it closed, extremely straight, not a kink in his posture, "We found your brother, Andrew," there was a slight pause, "He's all right, just a little scratched."

"Where are the kids?" Calleigh grew more frantic as her heart beat rapidly in her chest, "Are they with him?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, Caroline and Daniel were with him unharmed."

"And my mother-," Horatio's face was grave, "Oh god," she placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god," she fought back against the tears that were now pricking in her eyes.

"She was found on the side of the road, Calleigh I'm so-."

Calleigh felt Horatio place a hand on her arm; she pulled herself slightly violently away from him, "No! We have to find him! We have to find Hank!" she wanted to scream, she wanted to yell. She wanted to kill Hank Kerner more than anything.

Emotional pain engulfed her at the very thought. Everything was going downhill, going bad. She covered her face with her arms and backed away slightly, in an attempt to get away from Horatio and everyone around her.

She had wanted to stay strong for Sophie and to show both men currently in this very condo that she wasn't weak or vulnerable. That was how she was feeling besides the sadness…the vulnerability. She was in a fragile state, she wanted nothing but to be alone.

Calleigh opened her eyes and felt her vision blur. Feeling a hand on her shoulder caused her to look down at the hand that was now placed on her shoulder, she followed it up to its owner. Eric. He slowly pulled her into an embrace, pressing her face into his shoulder. Then the dams broke. She couldn't stop the tears. She didn't care anymore.

It was all too much.

**Yeah, I'm doing angst again, what can I say…I like angsty situations.**

**Reviews are more than welcome =)**


End file.
